


something stupid

by flowersinxeirhair



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, this is so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6003892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersinxeirhair/pseuds/flowersinxeirhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His reflection didn’t show quite the sincerity he was going for. He needed R to believe him this time. He huffed and tugged the ribbon loose from his hair, redoing his ponytail for the fourth time. Everything was going to be perfect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>enjolras has everything planned for the moment he's going to tell grantaire</p>
            </blockquote>





	something stupid

 

 

“I know you don’t think it’s true, but I’ve never felt this strongly about anything before.”

Enjolras had rehearsed his lines; he knew exactly how it was going to work out this time.

“I think you’re amazing.”

His reflection didn’t show quite the sincerity he was going for. He needed R to believe him this time. He huffed and tugged the ribbon loose from his hair, redoing his ponytail for the fourth time. Everything was going to be perfect.

 “Sure, it hasn’t been a long time, but I think I knew the moment we first met.”

Things were going to work out _fine_. Dinner was simmering on the stove (praise Feuilly and their fool-proof recipes) and the bed was neatly made with extra pillows. They’d have dinner, Enjolras would tell him, and they’d retreat to his bedroom where they’d make beautiful, electric love for hours on end before falling asleep in each other’s arms and living happily ever after.

“Grantaire, with all my heart, I have to tell you that--”

His head snapped up towards the door as he heard the knock, biting his lip anxiously.

Blowing out a short breath, he made towards the front door, quickly backtracking to check his hair and straighten his shirt. He nodded firmly to his reflection, and opened the door.

Grantaire in a crisp white shirt rolled up past his elbows, hints of dark ink creeping out from beneath the clean fabric. His curls falling roguishly about his face, his brown eyes warm and completely enveloping Enjolras.

God. Every he saw him, he just.

“Hi,” he breathed around a smile.

Grantaire leaned forwards on his toes to peck his cheek with a smile before wandering inside. “Hey,” he grinned, spotting the stain-free tablecloth, the excessive vanilla candles burning on every available surface and Enjolras in a deep red shirt rather than a ratty old band t-shirt and jeans, and arched a brow. “Wow, fancy. What’s the occasion?”

Enjolras tucked his hands into his pockets. It was a lot harder to be courageous about this when R was stood right there, wearing his dumb paint-splattered jeans and that lopsided grin that made his heart melt.

“I- uh, I made spaghetti,” he offered quickly, clearing his throat.

Grantaire’s grin widened as he wound his arms around Enjolras’ waist. “Wow, it’s a special night. I didn’t even know you could cook.”

“I can’t,” Enjolras replied instinctively. Grantaire snorted, and he quickly swatted his arm. “I mean, it’s Feuilly’s recipe.”

“Ah. Then I’m in safe hands,” Grantaire teased, and Enjolras silenced him with a kiss.

Enjolras relaxed in Grantaire’s arms, his hands coming to rest on his chest as the kiss deepened into something warm and slow and perfect.

Only the sound of his spaghetti boiling over could tear him away.

“Shit-” he hissed, rushing to the kitchen to turn off the stove before he ruined his kitchen.

Grantaire was snickering in the doorway, arms folded over his chest as he watched Enjolras flail with a tea towel.

“Oh, bugger off, you. Go and sit down, I’ll be through in a second,” he shooed Grantaire away with the towel while he struggled with a spaghetti server in his other hand. He could still hear the tosspot laughing as he walked through to the dining table.

Once they’d sat down, his lines starting circling in his head again. But Grantaire was telling him about his day, teasing him about the charred garlic bread and holding his hand over the table.

_After dinner_ , he reasoned. That was fair. Sure, opportunities presented themselves in conversation, but Enjolras found himself chasing other topics. _Wait until it’s a little later. Until things are calmer and it’s just you and him. It can wait a while. Just until it’s later._

Grantaire tucked his chin over Enjolras’ shoulder as he was loading plates into the sink, snaking his arms around him once more with a smirk. Sighing contentedly, Enjolras leaned back into his chest, letting his head rest on his shoulder.

_You could say it now. This could be the moment, it’s just you and him, it’s so quiet and calm, tell him and he’ll believe you this time._

But his hands were still in hot, soapy water and his neatly-pressed shirt was spattered with tiny dark spots from the tap spray. It just… wasn’t perfect. It had to be perfect.

“Meet me out on the balcony, okay? Just two seconds,” he murmured, looking up at Grantaire.

“I’ll count,” Grantaire smiled before pressing another bone-melting kiss to Enjolras’ temple and sliding away.

Enjolras’ balcony could hardly be called a balcony. You couldn’t fit on it stood up with the doors closed, but the cold night air was welcome as he sat beside Grantaire, fitting his head into the crook of his neck like it belonged there, their legs dangling through the railings side-by-side. Grantaire was warm, soft, and smelled so incredibly strongly of _Grantaire_ , of oil paint and hair gel and aftershave and chalk and starlight and stillness.

_The time is right._

_You know the lines._

But as he opened his mouth, he ruined it all. The lines left his mind, and all he could think, all he could feel with every cell in his body was-

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is so short but i felt like i needed to post something sappy on valentines and apparently i dont write happy things 
> 
> anyway id love to know what u think thanks for reading lovelies
> 
> im over [here](http://flowersinxeirhair.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if u care xx


End file.
